This invention relates to a ruler that can be used for cutting sheets. The cutting of sheets is not simple because it involves different applications. For example, sheets are cut from a large roll of wallpaper at a precise distance from the beginning and this cutting has to be precise because the cut should be square or normal to the long distance of the wallpaper.
Fabric stores sell fabrics by a certain length that is, by the yard. The fabric is pulled off a bolt of fabric, measured to a certain length and then cut across at right angles. Many times a plain ruler is used to aid as a straight edge and then a cut may be made. Since the fabric is supple, it is not always easy to keep the fabric straight when a cut is made. Many fabric stores have a large cutting table with a groove inserted into one end of the cutting table. A cutting tool such as scissors or a sharpened instrument like a razor is used to cut across the fabric into the groove as a guide to accomplish a straight cut.
A homeowner does not have available such a cutting table when undertaking the cutting of long sheets at a precise cut. Such a cutting would involve a home dressmaker, a home decorator when hanging wallpaper or when cutting certain lengths of paper for wrapping packages or Christmas gifts.